From the state of technology, damping devices of different designs are well known.
DE 201 17 031 U1 shows a damping device with a fluid medium in the cylinders with pistons and piston rods and a small assembly depth. The cylinders are designed as telescopic cylinders; whereby, the center cylinder serves not only as pistons and not only as pressure cylinders, but also in this last case as pressure and/or working piston. The small overall height causes a large outside diameter and with it a large insertion bore hole. Likewise, the small overall height results in a short operating distance and, therefore, in connection with a fluid medium has a hard damping character. Fluid medium additionally have the disadvantage of having possible leakages. A further disadvantage results from the short slide surfaces and the possible tilting/jamming of the pistons in the cylinder.
DE 202 04 986 U1 shows a damping device that is likewise designed telescopically. The operating distance, however, is substantially longer and so can be more controlled in the damping operation. Also, this avoids tilting and jamming. As is shown in DE 201 17 051 U1, the braking action is attained in two stages. The first stage causes a braking action by means of a spring and the second step causes a damping effect by means of air.
These two-stage operations, which occur one after the other, have the disadvantage if the spring is too strong in the first stage it causes the cabinet component (i.e. a door) to push open again and a spring that is too weak has no effect so that the second stage operation cannot take place at all. A spring that is too strong prevents the door from closing completely. Door, lifter-doors or similar things have varying size masses and different closing speeds. The very unequal kinetic energy that is the result would need different springs for each individual case. In addition, the second stage must have a spring, in order to ensure the total opening position of the system. The second stage, as described, cannot be brought into its opening position with a magnet. A magnet and its accompanying necessary counterpart made of iron, would impact too hard together, thus, nullifying the damping effect.
The task of the invention is to prevent these disadvantages and to create a damper device that results in a large braking and damping effect with a relatively short distance with a small outside diameter.